


Miss You

by chaotic_gastropod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Erwin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity!Erwin, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More fluff than angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_gastropod/pseuds/chaotic_gastropod
Summary: Erwin misses their anniversary to go to an audition, so he tries to make it up to Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> i am an absolute sucker for celebrity and famous aus so i mostly wrote this for myself but i hope its an enjoyable read. un-betaed and being posted at 3am so apologies for typos

He was sitting alone again. The night was dark outside, softly illuminated by the windows of the surrounding buildings. Rain pattered lightly against the window. His tea was getting cold on the coffee table, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The cheap leather couch cushions buzzed with his phone. He reached over and checked it. Erwin. With a soft expression Levi unlocked his phone.

E: Can I call you? 

Strange. He thought they were past the point of having to ask permission.

L: of course

His phone buzzed again in his hand. He answered the call.

“Levi,” Erwin said. His voice was distorted over the speaker but Levi sensed something was off.

Skipping the greeting, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you suspect something’s wrong?” Erwin said. There was no noise in the background, save for the rain softly hitting Levi’s window. Erwin must be at his hotel.

“A hunch.” He said back, expression flat. “Tell me, is it serious?”

“Well- I just got off the phone with my agent. Remember that movie I was telling you about yesterday, with the really good director?” Erwin shuffled loudly on the other line, crinkling papers around.

“Yeah,” Levi said.

“They want me to audition for the lead role.”

A pause. The shuffling stopped.

“That's great news!” Levi said, genuine relief seeping into his tone. “God, why are you so serious? I thought someone had been run over on set.”

“It’s next Friday.”

Another pause. “Ah,” Levi said softly. He picked up his cold tea and held it by the brim, just staring into the dark liquid. “They couldn’t have you another day?”

A distorted exhale from the phone. “No. Apparently I applied late. It’s the only time they had for me.”

“Right. Well, it can’t be helped then.” Levi stood up from his cold couch, heading to his kitchen. “Work comes first. And that role, it will be huge. You’ll get it for sure.”

“Levi…”

“Stop.” He said, sharper than intended. “You have to do this, Erwin. You’ll regret it if you don't.”

“I know. I know it will be huge. But I just…”

“Feel shitty?”

Another distorted exhale, except this one was closer to a snort.

“Yes.”

“Don't.” Levi said, rinsing his cup out in the sink. “I don’t...resent you for it. I know you won’t waste this opportunity.”

Erwin responded urgently, with confidence. “I won’t, I promise.”

“I have to go, I have work tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night, Levi. I love you.”

“Bye, Erwin.”

He hung up.

Levi hastily dried his teacup, hung it on the rack, and went to bed. His bed was cold.

It hadn't felt warm in months. Not since Erwin flew out to do his latest shoot. Not only was next Friday their first time together in so long, it was also their two year anniversary.

Levi almost felt bad for being so harsh on the phone, but he was just frustrated. Erwin was pursuing his dreams in Los Angeles, building an army of supporters and admirers in his wake. Levi was stuck in his apartment in Toronto, working as a janitor at a highschool. Really, he was terrified of being left behind.

Rolling over in bed, he couldn’t fall asleep. He remembered when they first met on accident. Erwin and his stupidly broad shoulders bumped into Levi on the sidewalk, causing him to drop his travel mug and coat the cement with good tea. Erwin apologized immediately, picking up his mug, asking him if he was alright. Growing more pissed, Levi told him to fuck off, but Erwin insisted he at least buy him a new drink.

Giving in after admitting he had nothing better to do, Levi led Erwin to the nearest cafe he liked. They ended up talking, and, much to his own disdain, Levi felt himself enjoying it. Erwin Smith was alluring, with his glowing blue eyes, handsome looks, and confident attitude.

He told Levi he was 23, a graduate from a drama institute. He said he was unfamiliar with the city. He was only there for the Film Festival, where he played a major role in some indie film. To be honest, Levi found it a bit pathetic to be so proud of a role in such an insignificant film. He voiced that opinion out loud to Erwin, who was surprisingly unoffended. Instead, he smiled with an ambitious look, and told Levi he couldn’t say that until they saw it. That was how they ended up exchanging numbers.

Levi met him at the Film Festival the next day after work. They sat together in the audience. Levi found it a bit strange that this guy was choosing to sit with a stranger rather than his friends or colleagues, until a rambunctious woman barrelled over to their seats during an intermission.

“Erwiiiin! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you. Our film is up next, you know. Oh, I’m so excited!” The woman adjusted her glasses, which were reflecting the glare of the screen. Her eyes then transferred to Levi. “And you must be Levi?”

“Yes.” Levi said, giving Erwin a look. He cringed at the hand Hange stuck out, but shook it anyways to avoid being rude.

“I’m Hange, Erwin’s friend. I directed the film, but he’s probably already told you all about me already, right? Oh Erwin, you didn’t mention how cute he over the phone! Anyways, I really should be getting back to my seat now. It was nice meeting you, Levi!” She hastily turned around, clumsily navigating the rows of seats before returning to the front row.

Levi looked at Erwin, who shrugged sheepishly. His face was a bit red. They didn’t have time to discuss it though, as the movie began to start.

Levi would never forget the first time he saw Erwin on screen. He was captivating, commanding the audience’s attention with his facial expressions alone. When he spoke, it was firm, expressive, and conveyed his role so deeply Levi felt like he was there experiencing the film itself. The plot of the film was an action-based drama, full of death, blood, and gore. It was clearly low budget, and Erwin’s acting skills as the lead were light years ahead of the supporting characters, but all of that seemed to fade away with how exhilarating and emotional it was to watch. The ending was painful and bittersweet, Erwin’s character died sacrificing himself on the final charge for victory, never getting to see the world that he fought so hard for.

They spent that night together in Levi’s apartment. Erwin stayed with him until he had to fly back home to Florida, even moving his clothes and belongings from his hotel to Levi’s place for the remainder of the festival. It was not unwelcome.  
That indie film turned out to be a breakthrough for his career. It gained traction online and won a few awards, and suddenly everyone was talking about this fresh, dreamy new face in the acting scene.

Erwin, of course, kept in contact with Levi. He visited when he could, but his schedule was getting busier the more famous he became. Despite the time zone differences with Erwin travelling all across the USA, and Levi himself working a full time job, they found time to call, text, and video-chat when they could.

Deciding to make their relationship official was difficult. Levi loved Erwin, and he didn’t doubt the other man loved him back. However, it had been five months since that day on the street, and now when he visited they had to be careful in public to avoid being recognized. Levi wondered if he was committed to that, or if he wanted that- having to constantly look over his shoulder, not letting anyone except his closest friends know about his relationship.

But then they were talking one night over the phone. Erwin was exhausted, mumbling nonsense about agents and fans and interviews until Levi told him to shut up and get some sleep. In a daze Erwin agreed, murmuring a soft “love you,” before disconnecting the call.

Two thousand kilometres away, Levi felt his heart stop, then swell in wholesome happiness. Before that, it was obvious they were in some kind of relationship, and they had sex when they were together, but they had never really talked about it. Hearing Erwin casually say that to him was so intimate, comforting, and secure that Levi realized he wanted to hear it again and again for the rest of his life.

Later on Levi would find out Erwin didn’t really recall that night, but it didn’t matter. The distance, the separation, the secrecy, it didn't matter as long as they could be together, and he could grow old with Erwin in his life.

But that didn’t mean it wasn't hard. Watching Erwin be shipped with his female co-stars was hard, and it was even harder when they flirted and played it up to hype up the movie. He watched those interviews with grinding teeth, hand twitching with the urge to blow up Erwin’s phone with spiteful messages. It was also hard having the people at work make fun of him for never talking about his romantic life, and hearing them speculate that his height was the reason no one asked him out. The hardest part was nights like that night, laying in the cold bed and missing the warmth of Erwin laying next to him.

…

Friday morning rolled around with a dreary unimportance. Levi had booked the day off work in advance, but now regretted that decision with a passion. After sleeping in a bit and boiling a few eggs for breakfast, he was wishing he had anything else to do than sit at home and mope. The time difference made it so that Erwin was probably still fast asleep, but Levi texted him a good luck message anyways. His ill feelings towards the situation had cooled down, and though he still felt shitty it wasn’t directed at anyone. Shoving his phone in his pocket and plugging in some earbuds, he decided to go on a jog to clear his head.  
Levi ended up staying out much longer than intended. He found himself just wandering the city, floating from street to street, until eventually he stood outside the cafe where he and Erwin first talked. It was sickeningly cliche, but his legs forced him to enter and his voice forced him to order a drink anyways. He sat alone at a booth for a good while, enjoying the calm atmosphere, until seeing a couple stroll in, one man’s hand easily linked with his partners, forced Levi to bitterly stand from his seat and exit.

…

Erwin responded to his text, saying the audition “went well”. It was surprisingly brief with just three words, and Levi felt himself get justifiably ticked off. He had missed their anniversary date, and then wouldn't even take the time to compose back a decent text. Hastily writing up a response and pressing send, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment.

It was getting dark now, nearly seven pm, so as Levi entered it took his brain a few moments to realize no, he didn't need to turn the lights on, they were already on. A few bangs emerged from the kitchen, and Levi’s heart leaped to his throat.

‘Either this is what I think it is, or there is a robber in my kitchen’, he thought. But upon further investigation, the vase of fresh roses on his small dining table confirmed his suspicion. Euphoria rising in his chest. Levi entered the kitchen.

“Your vegetables are burning,” he deadpanned to the blonde, whose back was to the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he responded, before pausing and turning around. “Levi!”

“Erwin,” He said with a soft exhale. The two embraced in the middle of the kitchen. Their lips met, and Erwin’s strong arms hefted Levi up onto the kitchen counter to be more comfortable, not breaking the kiss.

Levi eventually pulled back, panting slightly. “This time, I think your veggies are actually burning.”

The other man’s eyes widened a fraction, remembering he had been in the middle of cooking. He gave Levi another short kiss before removing his arms to tend to the stove. Levi himself slipped down from the counter, leaning over Erwin’s shoulder to watch. “Smells good.”

“Ah, it’s just some stir-fry. I hope you don’t mind I used up what was in your fridge. I had planned on ordering out, but then you weren’t home and I wanted to surprise you in person so I thought I’d just-”

He stopped, blue eyes meeting steel grey, and Erwin smiled. It wasn’t like his movie smile. In fact, it was uglier, but Levi treasured it more. It was genuine and it was a rare gift.

“I missed you so much.” Erwin said.

Levi ducked his head to hide his own grin. When he looked up, Erwin was adding salt and spices to the pan. “How was the audition- you did go, right?”

“Of course I went. It was amazing. The director, believe it or not, sniffed me and decided I was perfect for the role before I even started my lines. I still said them, but that was definitely reassuring.” He looked slightly guilty. “I couldn’t stick around though, I had to rush to the airport to see someone special.”

“Well, when I got home to my apartment, there was some idiot standing in my kitchen. And that was kind of annoying.” Levi said.

“Oh? Why was that?” Erwin asked, looking away from the pan.

“Cause he was more focused on making stir-fry than shoving me against the wall and giving me a proper welcome.”

Erwin laughed. “I think he can maybe do a bit of multi-tasking.” Their lips met again, and neither of them cared when dinner was actually a little burnt.

…

That night in bed, Levi revelled in having a warm body tucked up behind him, a firm arm wrapped around his middle. The steady rise and fall of his lover’s chest was comforting,   
more so than the solitary rain pattering on the window, or the flickering of the TV when he was alone on the couch.

Erwin was more awake than Levi thought, because he shifted a bit, then whispered, “Happy anniversary,” against the back of Levi’s neck. His skin prickled, and he whispered it back.

Who gives a shit if no one knew about them- if no one ever knew. If every single person in the world thought Erwin was sleeping with his costars, or going to bed alone, Levi couldn’t care less. His truth was in the warmth of his bedsheets, the roses on his table, and the steady breathing of his lover as he fell asleep.


End file.
